This invention relates generally to electrical distribution systems and specifically to a system for incorporating energy management circuit breakers (EMCBs) in new or existing panelboards.
It is common practice to use so-called EMCBs for remotely controlling the opening or closing of one or more branch electric circuits in response to an appropriate command signal. Command signals may be developed from any number of different controlling devices such as dry contact switches, low voltage switch contacts, power line carrier networks, thermostatic controls, radio frequency devices, etc. The controlling device supplies input signals to an interface device which, in turn, processes the input signals and develops driving power for operating a circuit breaker to an open or a closed position. The interface device may also be capable of indicating the breaker status on a remote panelboard or the like. Such systems may be used to preprogram a plurality of circuit breakers to operate lighting systems, security systems, manufacturing systems and the like.
EMCBs generally comprise a conventional circuit breaker with a drive mechanism attached thereto for opening and closing the breaker contacts, generally through the mechanism of an electric motor that is controlled by a control device. An EMCB is generally larger than its mechanical circuit breaker counterpart and requires more wiring space in the panelboard enclosure. The generally cramped quarters in the enclosure and the need to run low voltage control lines in proximity to the electrical power lines presents a major problem in developing a system that can be used with an existing panelboard installation. Another difficulty is that different manufacturers and users have particular requirements for the control mechanisms that interface between the controllers and the EMCBs. It is therefore desirable to provide a system that is modular in construction to enable its use with different types of control units.